


The Bit

by lovelywatson



Category: DSMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft Youtubers, Sapnap - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 18,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelywatson/pseuds/lovelywatson
Summary: 'c'mon....clay....''I wa-what? WHAT!?'--------dreamwastaken x FEMALE!OC
Relationships: Dreamwastaken x Female!OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay guys, I think I'm going to call it a night. It's almost 3am and now I'm just fucking around on the server. It was a very productive stream, I finished the course and on tomorrow's stream a couple of my buddies are going to compete and I will gift the winner subs on their next stream. Have a great rest of your day or night and I'll see you all tomorrow! Bye!"

_TWITCH CHAT_ _:_

_LOVELYWATSON: get some sleep!!_

_KYS2675: can't wait to see them struggle_

_DREAMWASTAKEN: aw I missed the stream :(_

**_SYDTHESCIENCEKID IS NO LONGER LIVE_ **

Syd smiled, closing twitch and Minecraft. She took off her headset as she cleared her discord notifications. Syd scrolled through twitter for a few minutes before the sleepiness got the better of her. With a small sigh leaving her lips, she got up from her desk and moved to her bed falling asleep almost instantly. The next morning she woke up to her mentions filled with people tagging her in a tweet.

**@dreamwastaken2**

**Can't believe I missed Syd's stream :( I couldn't give her any subs**

Syd had heard of dream once or twice from her friend George but never interacted with him. She thought it wouldn't hurt to respond.

**@dreamwastaken2**

**Can't believe I missed Syd's stream :( I couldn't give her any subs**

**|**

**— @syddthekidd**

**it's okay i missed the stream too :(**

Syd chuckled, walking into her kitchen to pour herself a cup of tea. She heated herself up some leftover waffles from the night before to eat for breakfast. She turned on the tv, feeling her phone vibrate. It was a text from George.

**_NootNoot_ **

**_You literally broke dream_ **

**_SydieKiddie_ **

**_wdym_ **

**_NootNoot_ **

**_He won't shut up about how you responded to him_ **

Syd chuckled as she began to eat her breakfast. It was a few minutes into her show when George texted her again.

**_NootNoot_ **

**_Would you like to join our discord server? It's not the public one_ **

**_SyddieKiddie_ **

**_Hm, what's in it for me?_ **

**_NootNoot_ **

**_Oh piss off, I'm already doing your course later tonight_ **

**_SyddieKiddie_ **

**_I'm kidding, of course I want to but you do realize I'm awkward right?_ **

**_NootNoot_ **

**_Syd it'll be okay, I promise they won't be mean until you feel comfortable. I'll add you as soon as I'm done eating_ **

Syd smiled, moving to the kitchen to wash her dishes. She made her way to her room to sit at her desk. She was going to be editing videos all day but decided to call George on discord.

"Syyyyyyyyyyd." He said as soon as he picked up. A small chuckle left her lips as she adjusted her headset.

"Georgeeeeeeeeee. Keep me company while I edit."

"I should make you my editor as payment for me keeping you company."

"Oh shush oh can edit your just lazy."

"No need to call me out like that." They both laughed as they continued to make fun of each other. George and Syd have been friends for a couple years. They met through a mutual friend irl and have been good friends ever since. "Oh Syd, I just added you to the discord. You don't have to talk now or anything. Just do it when you feel comfortable."

George was always so nice to her. He never pushed her to do anything she didn't want to and that is a main reason why they are such good friends. She decided to switch over to the server and see what they were saying.

sapnap: holy shit

sapnap: she's here

wilbursoot: hello!

george: oh dreaaaam

badboyhalo: welcome!

sydythesciencekid: hey everyone! Thanks for letting me join :)

Syd laughed, as she began editing. Her and George continued to have small conversations about anything and everything as they both worked.

"SYD GO TO THE DISCORD CHAT." He yelled out of nowhere as he giggled.

"There was no need to shout, we aren't playing Minecraft." Syd sighed, pressing on the server and seeing the chat pop up.

sapnap: he's going to be such a simp

dreamwastaken: I hate you all

george: you're welcome

sydthesciencekid: that's not very nice I just got here :(

sapnap: yeah dream, why are you being rude to our newest member

dreamwastaken: no no no I didn't mean it to you, I meant it for the other idiots

dreamwastaken: you seem really nice

sapnap: simp

george: simp

sydthesciencekid: I'm just messing with you, thanks for letting me join btw

dreamwastaken: no problem! It didn't take much convincing really.

Syd smiled, returning to her editing.

"He's such a simp."

"George shut up, he's just being nice."

"Yeah because he's a simp." Syd just rolled her eyes, laughing. Just as she was getting back to work, a notification caught her attention.

_DREAMWASTAKEN2 HAS REQUESTED TO DM SYDDTHEKIDD_

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_ SYDDTHEKIDD ACCEPTED DREAMWASTAKEN2 DM _

**_DREAMWASTAKEN2_ **

_ Hey, I just wanted to let you know I didn't want to come off as rude or anything in the discord server. I really am happy you joined :) _

**_SYDDTHEKIDD_ **

_ Don't worry about it dream, I knew you were just joking with the others. I'm happy I joined too, thanks for inviting me by the way. _

**_DREAMWASTAKEN2_ **

_ Oh don't mention it! You should totally join my smp too, it would be a lot of fun. _

**_SYDDTHEKIDD_ **

_ Hm...maybe... _

Syd laughed, shutting her phone off to get some work done.

"What are you laughing at? Did I miss something in the chat?" George spoke suddenly, Syd forgot she was on a call with him.

"What? Oh no, I was just texting someone..."

"Was it dream?"

"Piss off, he just invited me to the smp."

"Really? You should join, we would cause so many problems."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes, I'll send you the stuff."

Hours passed and Syd was finally done editing her videos of the day, now she needed to set everything up for her stream. She grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to George.

**SyddieKiddie**

Have you picked someone to do the course against?

**NootNoot**

Actually I have

I'll add you to the call we're in now since you're streaming in a few

She sighed, opening up discord to see who George dragged into her silly little competition. She waited a few to hear other voices.

"Dude I can't believe you're making me do this."

"Shut up I just added her."

"Hey George."

"Hey syd! I got Dream to do it with me."

"Hi Syd."

"Hello Dream! Did George explain how this is going to go?"

"No actually, I just asked him a couple minutes ago."

"Well, yesterday on stream I built an obstacle, parkour course and you and George are going to race. Whoever finishes first I will gift subs to them on their next stream."

"I'm gonna get those subs dreaaaam."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Dream spoke with a small tone.

"Of course, I'm open for ideas."

"Loser has to gift you subs."

Syd thought for a moment before smiling.

"I'm okay with that, George?"

"I'm down!"

Another hour passed and the stream began, dream insisted George did his run first. "This is literally so hard, I'm struggling." George complained as he couldn't make the four block ladder jump.

"George c'mon, I can do this in my sleep."

"You really thought I was going to make it easy for you guys?" Syd chuckled, scrolling through her twitch chat.

_ TWITCH CHAT: _

_ LOVEABLEWATSON: Syd your mind!! _

_ KYLE02: Dream is always cocky as he should _

_ TOMMYINNIT: My money is on George _

_ SAPNAP: Has Dream simped yet _

Syd laughed at a couple of her comments before turning her attention back on to the boys. "Oh George you finally made that jump? About time."

"Uh duh, what have you been doing."

"Reading my chat like a good streamer."

"A good streamer would have made this course easier...FUCK!" He yelled as he fell yet again.

"Hey! She's a great streamer...you're a great streamer syd."

"Thank you dream." Syd smiled as she spoke, her cheeks tinting a soft pink.

_ TWITCH CHAT: _

_ SAPNAP: DREAM IS A SIMP _

_ TOMMYINNIT: SIMP GREEN MAN _

_ SKYSSMILE: IS SHE BLUSHING?? _

_ SAPNAP: I'm glad I joined this stream instead of going to sleep _

Syd and Dream laugh in unison at George failing at the very end, completely oblivious to what her chat was saying. George finally finished and Dream started soon after.

"Alright boys, the times are in and it came down to the wire...and the winner is...drum roll please chat—Mr. Georgenotfound!" Syd smiled as George’s cheers filled her ears. "I promise you guys I will gift him subs on his next stream but for now that is all. I want to thank George and Dream for joining me tonight for a really nice, fun stream."

"Thank you for letting me bring dream just to beat him, I'll talk you guys later, bye!!"

_ " _ Bye George, thanks again dream for tagging along."

"Oh it's no problem at all, I finished making your welcome books for the smp earlier so I had nothing to do really. I'm going to call it a night though, talk to you tomorrow, goodnight syd."

"Goodnight Dream!" Soon the boys were gone leaving syd to read out her donations and just chill with her chat.

_ TWITCH CHAT _ **:**

_ SAPNAP: Y'all just witnessed a whole 2 hours of dream simping _

_ LOVELYJUNE: I want more dream and syd content _

_ SASSYSPIKE SUBSCRIBED FOR 6 MONTHS _

_ CLAIRELUV CHEERED 200 BITS _

_ DREAMWASTAKEN GIFTED 20 SUBS _

_ SAPNAP: SIMP _

_ GEORGENOTFOUND: SIMP _

_ DREAMWASTAKEN: A deal is a deal :) _

"Thank you Sassyspike for the 6 months, holy shit. Thank you claireluv for the bits." She stopped and stared at her screen for a moment. "Dream...no this has to be a glitch. What the fuck..." She couldn't hold back her smile. Syd became red growing a bit flustered by his generosity. "Holy shot thank you Dream for the 20 gifted subs. That's a lot...but I'm going to call it for the day. Big day tomorrow. I'm joining Dream SMP and I am beyond excited. Thank you guys and I'll catch you all tomorrow, bye!" Syd ended her stream and instantly went to twitter, opened up her dms with Dream.

**SYDDTHEKIDD**

Thank you so much! You didn't have to give me that much haha

**DREAMWASTAKEN2**

Oh don't worry about it :)

You deserve them

**SYDDTHEKIDD**

hey I thought you were going to bed?

**DREAMWASTAKEN2**

I just couldn't resist answering you

goodnight

**SYDDTHEKIDD**

goodnight Dream

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**@tommyinnit  
A new person is joining the server today, and it's a woman.  
|  
— @dreamwastaken2  
only you would be upset that Syd is a girl  
|  
— @syddthekidd  
Thank you for the lovely warm welcome man!**

Syd chuckled as she sat at her desk on a discord call with Dream. They were both surprised no one joined their call to make fun of dream. "So you're positive Tommy won't hate me?"   
"Syd, you're being ridiculous how could anyone hate you?"   
"I don't know, people do..."   
"Well, they are dumbasses. You're amazing and anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend."   
"Are you saying you're lucky?" Syd smiled widely, his words replying in her head like a song.   
"Yes I am. I honestly didn't expect to befriend you?"   
"What why? You say that as if I'm scary!" They both chuckled, syd couldn't help but smile.   
"Well, don't tell george cause he'll never shut the fuck up about it, when George showed me your stream for the first time a couple months ago I got hooked. You just have a very likable personality." Syd could hear him smile as he spoke which caused her to smile.   
"Wow George was right about you."   
"Wait what? What did he say about me?"   
"You are a simp."   
"Oh—fuck off." Syd held a hand over her mouth, holding back a laugh.   
"Well, if you insist." She spoke as soon as she composed herself.   
"Wait. I was kidding Please don't leav—" syd left the call, falling into a fit of laughter. She decided to carry on this little joke to twitter.

**@syddthekidd  
dhmu :(  
|  
— @dreamwastaken2  
I SAID I WAS KIDDING  
|  
** **— @syddthekidd  
I said dhmu  
|  
— @dreamwastaken2  
@georgenootfound help me please  
|  
— @georgenootfound  
Dream you had one job**

Syd had tears welling up in her eyes from laughing so hard. She held a hand over stomach as she joined the call again. "SYD."   
"DREAM."   
"You're back!"   
"I was only joking, of course I'm back." They both laughed, calming down after a couple minutes.   
"Hey did you want to hop on the server, I'm about to stream anyways so I wouldn't mind hopping on with you."   
"Uh...sure. I wasn't going to stream for another hour but I wouldn't mind doing it early today." As syd spoke she opened up Minecraft and started up her stream. "Hello everybody! Today is the day. It's my first day on dream smp and I am going to be getting a tour from the green man himself. Say hi dream."   
"Hi!!"

_ Twitch chat: _ _   
_ _ SAPNAP: wait I wanna be on for this _ _   
_ _ ALLYISSHORT: watch everyone log on now to see Dream simp. _

"Woah, where are you?"   
"I'm on my way to spawn right now."   
"Nice place you got here sir."   
"Thanks, it's better now that you're here." Syd smiled as she finally met up with Dream. "Now if you would like to follow me I'll give you a tour around." Dream took Syd around, their final stop being dreams base. "If you'd like, you can set your spawn in my house until you've built yours." He suggested as he handed her a bed.   
"Oh yes please, I'll just set my bed....uh...here." She smiled, setting it a couple blocks away from dreams.   
"what, why are you so far?"   
"I'm your guest, don't want to take over your place."   
"You can move a little closer."   
"Okay okay fine." She smiled, moving her bed a block closer leaving a block between their beds.   
"Closer."   
"Dream if I go any close they will be together."   
"That's the point syd..."   
"Ohhh you want to put our beds together."   
"Duh."   
"Okay okay fine...I'll put my bed next to yours for the night." Syd smiled, setting her bed next to his with a smile.

An hour passed and more people started joining their voice call. "Oh dreaaaam." George spoke as soon as he joined.   
"Hey George!"   
"Georgeeee."   
"Dream thinks he's slick getting Syd to put his bed next to his."   
"Shut up it was just a bit."   
"A bit that has meant something since all of Minecraft."   
"You two argue more than me and my sister." They all laughed before dream and George went back to arguing. "Well, when you ladies are done bickering, come get me I'm going to start building my house." Syd laughed, leaving the call to be alone with her stream. "Thank you for the bits, Thank you for the 6 months, Thank you for the tier ones, wow you guys are amazing. Holy shit there are over 1000 people here, hi everyone!" Syd smiled widely, this was the most viewers she's had. She heard the little discord tone and saw Dream was back. "Look who's back, done bickering with the wife?"   
"Haha very funny Syd."   
"I know I'm funny, thank you." They chuckled, as they continued to play without a care in the world.

They had been streaming for three hours and it was nearing midnight for Syd. "Hey dream, I think I'm gonna call it." She spoke with a small yawn.  
"Aw okay, I was going to ask if you're tired. I didn't want to be keepi ng you awake.   
"Don't worry you weren't, I was having too much fun." They both laugh.   
"Well goodnight syd, thanks for letting me show you around."   
"Aw thanks for letting me join. I'll talk to you tomorrow, goodnight." Syd smiled, leaving the call. "Thank you guys for an amazing stream and I'll be back tomorrow to cause more trouble on the smp. Bye!" She waved as she stopped the stream, shutting down her computer and heading to the bathroom.

**@dreamwastaken2  
Okay, maybe I am a simp**

**THIS TWEET HAS BEEN DELETED**

**@dreamwastaken2  
Thanks for a great stream :)  
|  
— @twsimpnap  
you ain't slick  
|  
— @georgenootfound  
Aren't you glad she went to sleep**

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

"George crouch...shift George...FUCKS SAKE SHIFT GEORGE HE IS GOING TO SEE US!" Syd yelled as they walked through a tunnel under dream's base.   
"I am shifting syd!!"   
"This is operation get my bed and I'm not gonna have you blow it." Syd   
Chuckled.   
"Have you ever thought that there is a reason Dream isn't letting you move   
your bed?"   
"No, but I have my house built and the only thing left is my bed."   
"Syd just stop for a moment and think."   
"There is no time to think George." She chuckled as she began to dig up into Dream's base. "Weapons out." They popped up and carefully snuck over to her bed.   
"I got your ba-SYD! SYD HE IS HERE!"   
"Okay okay I almost got it..."   
"SYD I CANT HOLD HIM....DREAM STOP. SYD I DIED HE'S COMING."   
"NO GEORGE! YOU HAD ONE DAMN JOB!" Syd turned to face Dream's character ready to fight. "Hey Dream, I know you're watching my stream...we can talk about this." She chuckled as she inched closer to him. "General 3 green man.."   
"Syd this isn't a good idea he's gonna persuade you to stay." George whispered.   
"Syd, George." Dream spoke as soon as he was connected.   
"Dream, green boy, my pal..."   
"Syd maybe pal isn't the right word."   
"Hush George I will kick you." Dream said with a chuckle. "I wanna hear what she has to say."   
"I will forever be grateful that you let me stay in your humble home while I built mine."   
"Then why leave..." syd frowned softly, he spoke with a hint of sadness.   
"Syd I told you this would happen."george whispered   
"I am willing to make a deal with you...and I think it's one you can't refuse." Syd chuckled, moving even closer to Dream.   
"Okay I'm listening..."   
"I'll stay in your base for another week but after that I move into my own home."   
"Hm..." there was a moment of silence between the three of them. Syd spoke, breaking the silence.   
"C'mon...clay..."   
"I was—what?WHAT!?" Syd and George fell into a fit of laughter. "George did you fucking tell her?"   
"Maybe..." George spoke through his laughter.

**@Syddthekidd  
Operation bed was a no go :(  
|  
— @georgenootfound  
We have a week to come up with something.**

**_DREAMWASTAKEN IS REQUESTING TO CALL SYDTHESCIENCEKID ON DISCORD_ **

Syd took a deep breath before answering the call. After she called him clay earlier on stream she felt bad. He left soon after but he insisted he had something to do. Syd couldn't help but overthink the situation.   
"Hey Syd!"   
"Hey Dream, are you okay?"   
"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" He spoke with a small chuckle.   
"Oh...uhm...I don't know. I'm sorry if me calling you clay made you uncomfortable or anything. I didn't mean to take anything too far." Syd began to ramble on, looking into her lap.   
"What? Oh Syd it's okay. I wasn't actually mad. Well I was but not at you. I didn't want you to hear my real name from someone else. It's weird I know..." Dream rambled himself as syd let out a small laugh.   
"I understand. I also won't call you clay on stream anymore." She laughed softly, relaxing.   
"No no, it's okay. You can call me Clay if you'd like...if you want to. You don't have to."   
"Okay clay. Will do." Syd smiled.   
"it sounds so perfect..." He mumbled to himself.   
"What did you say?"   
"Oh nothing, I was just...talking to my cat."   
"Woah you have a cat and you haven't even bothered to show me?" Syd chuckled.   
"It never came up. I can send you a picture."   
"Yes please!" Syd opened you their dms and waited, she let out a small aw once the picture came through. "They are adorable."   
"My pride and joy." They both laughed as they continued to talk. A couple hours passed and they were still on the phone. "It's not too late for you right? I don't want to keep you up."   
"Oh no you're fine.   
"Oh okay good, because I want to ask you something."   
"What's up?"   
"So do you actually live near George?" Syd chuckled at the random question.   
"Yeah I do, I live a few blocks away from him. We met through a mutual friend a couple years ago. Why do you ask?"   
"Oh no reason." They laughed, Dream had something planned but wasn't going to tell.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Syd laid one her bed with her phone on her chest, she had her eyes closed as she listened to George speak. "Maybe you're just overthinking Syd. Dream asks random questions all the time. He did it a lot when we first met. He's just trying to get to know you."   
"Yeah you're right, I mean I overthink the whole clay thing and it was okay." Syd chuckled. It was a couple of days after he asked and Syd was just now venting. "Thanks George, I should probably head to sleep. I have to go help my sister move in 4 hours."   
"Oh yeah that's right, I have to find the key you gave me. Tell her I say hi, and don't mention it. Goodnight Syd."   
"Night George!" She smiled as she hung up. She decided to tweet to her viewers how she wasn't going to stream.

**@SyddtheKidd  
Hey guys! Sorry for the last minute announcement but no stream today :( I'll be back tomorrow to once again try to get my bed!  
|  
— @georgenootfound  
If I don't get a hello call from your sister I will go to your house and let your dog inside  
|  
— @SyddtheKidd  
I sure hope you let my dog inside because your dog sitting for the day.  
|  
— @dreamwastaken2  
This doesn't count towards your week  
|  
—@TubboLive**   
**Enjoy your day off Syd!!**

The next morning, Syd made her way out of her apartment and to her car. She drove the half an hour to her sister's house. She was moving closer to their parents to help them out. Syd walked up to the door and knocked on it softly. Soon the door swung open. "Sydnie! Thank you so much for coming..."   
"Don't worry about it Maddie, you know I'm always here for you." She smiled, pulling her sister into a hug. They entered and got to work.

A couple hours in they took a break to talk. "So Syd, I'm happy to see that you're really enjoying streaming. I remember you playing Mario Brothers and talking to me about it. It's like you were made for it." Syd smiled, beginning to blush.   
"Thanks, I'm having a lot of fun doing it. George really helped me. I don't think I would be doing it if he hadn't talked me into it in the first place. Oh he says hi by the way." She smiled.   
"I'll have to give him a call when we are in the car." They both chuckled. "You have the personality for it! Also I'm happy to see you making new friends. Like that dream guy." Maddie wiggles her eyebrows, teasing her playfully.   
"Mads stop, he's just a friend. It's just a joke without viewers and maybe we take it a little too far sometimes." She chuckled.   
"Oh come on Syd, every time I watch you stream you're playing with him and you are always flirting."   
"It's just a joke, mads. It's how we've always talked. Even off camera. That's just how our friendship is. It's like you and Evan back in secondary school."   
"Well I guess. Evan and I never really liked each other." Mads chuckled. "Now, let's finish."

A couple more hours passed and everything was backed into Syd's car from her sister's apartment. Mads talked to George for most of the car ride which was only 20 minutes long. Syd just assumed they haven't spoken in a while. "Hey Mads we are almost at your house."   
"I'm excited, I haven't seen it since the began fixing it up."   
"I'm sure it's going to look amazing Mads."   
"Also mom and dad said they were coming over for dinner tonight, they've missed you."   
"They are? Oh my I've missed them dearly. Can't believe it's already been 2 years since I moved out."   
"Can help but think that's because George helped you come out of your shy little shell."   
"Haha very funny. I was streaming before I met him."   
"Yeah, but not as much as you do now." Syd smiled, Mads had a point. If she hadn't met George, she would probably still be the shy girl she used to be. Refusing to stream everyday, not wanting to meet other streamers. Now she's a part of a group with more friends she'd thought she would ever have.

  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

"Clay, the week is up. I want my bed." Syd spoke with her fake serious tone. "If you didn't know I'm being serious cause I called you clay. I'm being formal." They both chuckled.   
"Okay fine, you can have your bed but you have to visit me." He said, syd could hear his smile.   
"C'mon, of course I'll visit."

_ TWITCHCHAT _ :   
_ KIMBERTIMBER: Please I never get tired of their content _ _   
_ _ LAUR676: Noooo the beds :( _ _   
_ _ GEORGENOTFOUND: it's the end of an era _

Syd smiled as Dream gave her the bed. She made her way to her home to place it down. "Ah now my house is complete. I will admit it is missing a splash of green but I guess dark oak will have to do." Her small comment caused Dream to laugh. It was the comments like this Syd's sister was talking about.   
"Hm, I think your house could really use the green."   
"Dream you aren't even here."   
"Shh, I just know." They both laugh.   
"Okay Dream, give me a moment to say bye to chat and I'll be right back."   
"Okay, no worries."   
"Okay guys, I'm going to call it a little early today. I had a lot of fun as always and I'll be back tomorrow. Also, for hitting 500 subs I'm doing a little announcement at the beginning of my stream tomorrow. Don't worry I'll also say it again at the end of my stream. Bye everyone!" She smiled and waved as she ended her stream. Syd smiled as she joined the VC again.   
"Aw how cute..."   
"What's cute clay?"   
"Oh—Hey Syd...I was just talking about this horse I found." Syd smiled as she made her way out of the house and over to him.   
"I don't see any horse?"   
"Oh I just killed it."   
"You killed the horse?"   
"Yeah. It was in my way."   
"In your way of what?" Syd let out a small laugh as she moved to stand in front of him.   
"Of walking." They both let out a small laugh before hearing someone join their call.   
"Hello Dream and Syd."   
"What do you want Tommy?" Dream asked with a fake annoyed tone. Syd just sat there and laughed.   
"Well I actually need to talk with Syd big d if you don't mind."   
"Oh, we could go to a new call if you'd like?" Syd spoke up with a soft tone.   
"What do you want with syd."   
"Dream it's okay, I'm a big girl." Syd chuckled, leaving their call to join Tommy. "Hello Mr. Innit."   
"Hello Syd. So you're not american right?" Syd chuckled.   
"Yes sir, I live in the United Kingdom."   
"Follow up question, who is the best woman?"   
"This is a silly question, anyone who doesn't say the queen is inferior."   
"Ohhhhhhhhh. I don't mean to steal dream's thunder but are you my kind of woman. Respectfully of course. I respect anyone who thinks the queen is the best woman." Tommy and Syd both laugh.   
"Is that all? Am I free to go?"   
"Yes yes, for now. Are you streaming tomorrow by chance?"   
"Yes, at 4 why do you ask?"   
"Ah perfect. We'll be in touch Syd." And with that Tommy left.   
Syd laughed as she rejoined Dream. "Hello Green boy, I'm back."   
"Syd!! What did Tommy want?"   
"Oh nothing important. Just a couple of brits being brits." She chuckled as he opened the door to her house. "Oh since your hereI have something to show you." He chuckled as he followed her through the house. "I made a room for you while you were off yesterday."   
"Wait really?"   
"Yes, so you can visit here too. Like a guest bedroom kind of thing." Syd smiled opening up the door to show the room.   
"Syd, I love it." He spoke, making syd blush softly.

Syd was sitting in her chair, a plate of spaghetti in her hand as she talked to Dream. They were talking on and off all day. She knows she should sleep but dream just began streaming and she doesn't want to leave. "Damnit. It didn't give me a pearl." Dream muttered. Syd had his stream pulled up on one of her monitors.   
"Oh there is one behind you, by the birch trees."   
"Which one! This is a birch forest!"   
"I'm sorry! I don't have my glasses on." She chuckled, taking a bite of her food.   
"Wait, you wear glasses? How come I didn't know that."   
"Because it never came up..."   
"How come you never wear them on stream or anything. I'm sure that's important." He laughed softly, killing another enderman.   
"Well I normally wear contacts but I took them out before making my food and I forgot to grab my glasses."   
"Well go grab them."   
"Wow Dream, bossy."   
"I'm just looking out for you." She chuckled.   
"Fine I'll be back." She got up and went to go grab her glasses. "Ugh I hate them..." she yelled as she walked back to her desk.   
"Syd, I'm sure they aren't bad."   
"They make me look like an off brand Harry Potter."   
"Show me and I'll be the judge."   
"My phone is charging in the kitchen, it'll be awhile before I can send you a picture."   
"Just turn on your camera real quick."   
"Like right now?"   
"Yes right now, come one. It'll be quick and it won't be on stream." Syd thought for a moment.   
"Fine, but it'll be quick." She opened the discord tab and turned on her camera. "Here it is...can you see me?"   
"Hold on guys, I have to do something important real quick. Yeah I can see you syd. They look good."   
"Really?"   
"Yeah, you look amazing. I don't see why you'd hate them." Dream smiled, his words causing Syd to blush softly.   
"Okay times up green man." She joked playfully, waving as she turned off her camera causing Dream to laugh.   
"It was nice while it lasted, okay guys let's beat this game."   
"You say that as if you aren't a professional Minecraft player." Syd jokes, taking another bite of her food.   
"Haha, I'm not a professional. I'm just really good." Dream mumbled as he began to follow the eye of Enders to the strong hold.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

"In case you missed it in the beginning, Yesterday morning I hit 5000 subs on twitch, a milestone I never thought I'd hit in my couple years of streaming. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. Thank you to George for getting me to start streaming regularly, Thank you to my viewers who show up everyday to watch me mess around for hours, and Thank you to all the friends I've made along the way that continue to support me. As a thank you, I'm creating merch! Ta Da! It's been in the works for months now and it's finally dropping tomorrow. Thank you guys for another amazing stream and I'll see you all tomorrow." Syd smiled, waving as she stopped the stream. She was happy with how her channel was growing, she wanted to give back. Syd walked out to the kitchen to make herself some tea. A couple minutes later, she heard the doorbell ring. "Coming! Just a minute!" Syd finished pouring her cuppa before heading to the door. She opened it and instantly smiled.   
"Surprise!!!" George yelled, holding a cake.   
"Congratulations on 5000 sydnie!" Mads said with a huge smile. Syd flushed as she opened the door to let them in.   
"Aw, thank you guys. C'mon in." They gathered around the kitchen island, eating cake and talking.   
"I'm really proud of you Syd, I told you you'd make it."   
"Yeah, I told you too, Sydnie." Syd flushed pink, taking a bite of the cake.   
"I know, and thank you. Without people like you guys I wouldn't be where I am today. I don't know what else to say other than thank you." She smiled leaning her head on George's shoulder. He pulled her in for a hug with a smile.   
"No need to thank me Syd, I've told you since the day we meant you were an amazing streamer." Syd chuckled, pulling away.   
"Now are you two going to be all emotional all night or are we going to play games like old times." Mads chuckled, walking over to pull out Syd's board games. George and Syd smile, walking over to Mads.

_ DREAMWASTAKEN HAS REQUESTED TO CALL SYDTHESCIENCEKID _

Syd felt her phone go off, she glanced at it and smiled. "Will you excuse me, I have to take this."    
"Sydnie we are in the middle of an intense name of monopoly." Mads frowned.   
"It'll only be a couple minutes I promise." Syd chuckled, George and Mads exchanging looks. She walked to the kitchen, answering the call and holding her phone up to her ear. "Hey clay!"   
"Hey syd!"   
"What's up?"   
"I just wanted to call and say congrats. You truly deserve it." Syd smiled, holding her phone closer to her ear.   
"Thank you, you helped me a lot too you know."   
"Oh please, most of that what you. How can anyone not enjoy one of your streams?" They both chuckled softly.   
"Sydnie! Hurry up! It's your turn and I want you to land on boardwalk!" Mads yelled out to her.   
"Sydnie?"   
"You didn't really think my parents named me Syd did you?" He chuckled.   
"I don't know, but I like Sydnie. Could I call you that? Or do you prefer syd." He asked softly.   
"Syd hurry up, I'm getting impatient." George yelled.   
"Wait was that George?"   
"Uh yeah, he and my sister surprised me today with a cake as a congratulations."   
"Oh shit, I'm sorry. I'm gonna go then so I don't keep you."   
"Don't worry about it, I'll talk to you later tonight."   
"I look forward to it." Syd smiled, blushing softly.   
"Oh clay, you could call me Sydnie if you'd like."   
"Talk to you later Sydnie."   
"Bye clay." Syd smiled, ending the call and walking back to the living room. "Hey sorry."   
"Who was it?" George asked as Sydnie rolled the dice.   
"It's obvious who it was." Mads spoke matter of factly.   
"It was no one important."   
"You  _ Dream it _ was no one important." Mads teased. George got the joke and began to laugh.   
"Mads shut up, clay just called to congratulate me."   
"So he's clay now." They both continued to tease her as they continued to play.

Hours passed and George and Maddie finally left. Syd finished cleaning up before heading to her room to sit at her desk. She called Dream, a smile as she waited for him to answer. "Sydnie! How was it?"   
"Hello clay, it was loads of fun. The three of us haven't hung out like that in months."   
"I wish I could've been there."   
"I know, my sister wants to meet you."   
"Anyways, can you hop on the server really quick?"   
"Uh yeah sure." She smiled, starting up Minecraft. "How's your day been so far?"   
"Oh, it was okay. Better now." Syd blushed softly, settling in her chair as the server opened up.   
"That's great! Where are you?"   
"I'll send you the cords." Dream had spent most of the night setting up a small party on the server for Syd since he couldn't be there in person. "Surprise!" He spoke happily once she arrived.   
"Clay— you really didn't have to do this." Syd chuckled, blushing more.   
"I know, but I wanted to. I was also thinking we could video call but only if you're comfortable with it." He let out a nervous laugh, waiting for her answer.   
"Uh...sure. I'd love to, just give me a second to go refill my cup so I don't leave mid call." They chuckled before Syd ran into the kitchen. She refilled her cup before running back. She was extremely excited. As she sat down, her eyes wandered to her glass. Syd smiled, putting them on before slipping her headphones back in. "Okay okay I'm back."   
"Welcome!" Syd couldn't help but smile. She turned on her camera, smiling as soon as it turned on.   
"Can you see me?"   
"Yes Syd, Aw you're wearing your glasses."   
"Yeah, I took my contacts off after George and Mads left."   
"Can you see me? I think I might need to reconnect my camera." He chuckled.   
"That's a good idea, it's not on."   
"Okay okay. Give me a second." She smiled, sipping on her tea as she waited patiently. "How about now?" He asked, his face appearing on her screen.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

"Syd? Sydnie?" Dream's voice filled her ears as she was finally able to put his voice to his face. His dirty blonde hair was messy but in a tame way.   
"What? Sorry. I think my internet cut out for a moment." Syd chuckled softly, taking another sip of her tea hoping her blush would go away.   
"Oh good, I was worried." He let out a small chuckle, leaning back in his desk chair.   
"It's nice to finally put your voice to a face." She smiled, bringing her knees up to her chest. "Thank you for trusting me enough." Clay laughed more, not taking his eyes off his screen.   
"It's no big deal really but it does help that you're very trust worthy." Syd smiled, finishing off her cup of tea. She was so nervous that she drank the whole thing.   
"Damn it, I finished my cuppa..."   
"What the fuck is a cuppa." He imitated a British accent, causing syd to laugh.   
"a cuppa, a cup of tea? You didn't know that?"   
"No! That's ridiculous." They laughed, most of the awkwardness disappearing.   
"Do you not drink tea in the states?"   
"We drink coffee, but tea isn't that bad."   
"Good, that was a make or break question."   
"Well I'm glad I passed." Syd couldn't help but smile, talking to Clay face to face made her extremely happy.

A few hours passed, Clay and Syd have been talking about anything and everything. "And my sister would let me take my NES into her room and play games for her." They both let out a soft laugh, syd letting out a small yawn. "Holy shit, it's already 4am." She chuckled, adjusting her glasses.   
"Oh, you should get some sleep."   
"It's okay, I have nothing to do today anyways."   
"Sydnie."   
"Clay."   
"Get some sleep. Please." He smiled softly, running a hand through his messy hair.   
"Okay fine." Syd pouted softly, as she took her glasses off.   
"Goodnight Sydnie, sleep well." He learned forward in his chair.   
"Goodnight clay, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Syd smiled, waving bye as she ended the call. She let out another yawn, moving to her bed. She sent out one last tweet before falling asleep.

**@SyddtheKidd  
Thanks to all my friends and family for making yesterday so special :) get ready for the merch dropping today! See you all at the stream in a few hours.  
|  
— @dreamwastaken2  
When I said go get some sleep, tweeting is not what I meant  
|  
— @SyddtheKidd  
shhh I'm going to sleep right now  
|**   
**— @georgenootfound  
I'm coming over tomorrow to pick up the rest of that cake**

The next morning, syd was online with Tommy. "Okay Syd, Wilbur and I have a proposition for you. From two brits to another."   
"Okay I'm listening big man..."   
"Them over in the dream smp think they are all high and mighty because they are American...but you see this land over here. This is La'manberg. This is land of the free. Way better than dream smp. Way better than silly Americans."   
"Hm, I see."   
"We want independence. We want to be our own server. Join us. You like the queen, we like the queen. It's a perfect fit."   
"Hm...you know what Tommy. I accept. I will join you and Wilbur."   
"HAHAH FUCK THE GREEN BASTARD!!" Syd laughed, jumping around with him.   
"Tomorrow I'll make sure to hop on when you and Wilbur are on so we can work everything out."   
"Totally, see you then Syd."   
"See ya big man!" Syd smiled leaving the smp for the day. She opened up twitch and began her stream. "Hey everyone! Welcome, welcome! We are just chatting today friends. George said he might pop in if he comes over." She smiled softly. "Oh, one sec." she stood up, showing off her shirt. "It's my merch! They came out so nice huh? Thank you to sillyfrog on twitter for designing it!" She heard the door bell and perked up. "That is either George or my pizza! I'll be right back." She ran off and opened the door, smiling as she saw George.   
"Hey Syd."   
"Hey, c'mon in. I'm streaming right now. You don't have to be on camera if you don't want to." She smiled walking into her room and taking a seat in her chair. George followed in after her and took a seat on her bed.   
"If I sit here am I in frame?"   
"Yeah but you're like...back there." They laughed as syd began to just talk with her chat.   
"Boo, no one is asking the interesting questions."   
"George piss off. I love their questions."   
"I was just joking." He chuckled, leaning closer to read some of the chat as well. "Their just friends chat, don't make her uncomfortable." He spoke with a stern tone.   
"What happened?" She asked, following his gaze to see all the questions asking about Dream. "Yeah guys. Dream and I are just good friends. Don't be a dick, my mods will ban you." She smiled softly, spinning in her chair to face George. "We should play uno."   
"Uno? Really."   
"Yes really, are you going to do it or what?"   
"Fine, fine okay." He chuckled, getting up to head to her living room to grab the cards.   
"Thank you everyone for the tier ones. Thank you for the 3 pounds. Thank you guys. 5500 subs and I'll pour ice water one George." She chuckled. "What if I get it next stream? Then I'll drive to his house and do it then." She smiled softly. "Oh and starting Wednesday I won't be streaming for a week because I'm going on a little vacation with my sister."   
"Oh Sydddd." George chuckled as he walked in with the cards. "I'm gonna beat you." They both laughed as she pulled up a chair so they could play on her desk.

  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

"Okay George, I know you shouldn't need it unless my pc overheats but I left a sticky note on my desk with my WiFi password and the password to my pc. You know where the dog food is. Please make yourself at home and you are more than welcome to sleep on my bed instead of the couch." She smiled, running through her mental checklist.   
"Syd, it's okay. Don't worry about it. I've house sat for you before. I can handle it."   
"Yeah, but not for this long. Oh also, the dvds and in the drawer if you want to watch a movie."   
"Syd. Go. You're going to be late for your flight. Have fun in the states."   
"Thank you, we will." With one last hug, syd grabbed her luggage and made her way to the car to drive to pick up her sister.

**@SyddtheKidd  
Goodbye Britain, see you soon states  
|  
— @TubboLive  
Have fun syd! Bring me back a keychain :)  
|  
— @SydtheKidd  
Of course! Anything for my fellow L'Manberg civilian!**

She put her phone on airplane mode as the plane was about to take off. She put in her headphones and soon fell asleep.

——

Clay laid on his bed, after being out all day. He was finally going through twitter and seeing what he missed while out getting things for his flight. His eyes widened as he saw Syd's tweet. He tried to call her but went straight to voicemail, He assumed it was because she was still on the plane. He tried George next. "Damnit George, pick up."   
"Hello?"   
"George, I have a question for you."   
"No, I have no idea where in the states she is going. She didn't tell me." He chuckled softly.   
"I wasn't going to ask that." Clay was lying.    
"Then what were you going to ask then lover boy?"   
"Oh shut up. We're just friends, you know that. Do you know when she'll be back? Is she going to be there when I visit?" He asked, sitting up. A frowned formed on his face when he heard George sigh.   
"I'm sorry man, she's gone for a week. She gets back the day you leave. I know you leave at night but I have no clue when syd gets back." Clay runs a hand through his messy hair, trying to think.   
"It's okay, I'll figure it out. Uhm are you down to play for a little. I want to stay awake so I can just sleep on my flight."   
"Yeah sure, I'll hop on Syd's pc right now. It could be really funny."   
"Haha yeah. Just call me on discord and we can hop on the server." Clay hung up, moving to his computer to play some Minecraft with George. He tried his best to keep his tone happy, but he couldn't help but worry George will know it's fake.

——

Syd yawned, as she walked off the plane with Mads. She waited for her phone to connect to the airport WiFi as they made their way to baggage claim.

**@Georgenootfound  
Streaming on Syd's computer! Don't tell syd.  
|  
— @SyddTheKidd  
I leave the country for only 9 hours and you do this shit  
|  
— @georgenootfound  
you missed a fun stream :( Also I'm glad to hear you're safe on twitter rather than the call you promised to give me.**

Syd chuckled, putting her phone into her pocket to grab her luggage. She sat with Mads, waiting for their Uber.

——

Clay sat in the airport, waiting for his flight. He showed up a couple hours early so he could check in and everything. He felt his phone go off and smiled seeing it was that syd tweeted. He opened up her contact and gave her a call, smiling as soon as she picked up. "Hey syd! I'm happy to hear you had a safe flight." They both chuckle.   
"Yeah, a long safe 9 hour flight." He smiled, just hearing her voice made him feel the butterflies in his stomach. "on the bright side, Florida is extremely sunny so that's waking me up." His heart stopped. She was in Florida...and he was just about to leave.   
"D-Did you say Florida?"   
"Yeah, I'm here with my sister for her 25th birthday. We are going to Universal and other basic tourist stuff." He sighed, syd could just sense something was off. "Clay? Is everything all right?"   
"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Have fun yeah? I won't bother you too much while you're with your sister." He tried to sound happy, Clay didn't want her to worry about something as silly as meeting up while she was with her sister. He thought she deserved to have fun.   
"You can bother me whenever you'd like...oh I have to go. Our Uber just got her. Call me tomorrow yeah?"   
"Wouldn't miss it for the world Sydnie." He smiled softly, hanging up. He ran a hand through his hair before heading to board his plane. Both Syd and Clay were completely unaware just how close they were.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

"Yeah, I got my own robe and wand. I can use my glasses to pull my whole off brand Harry Potter look together." Syd chuckled as she laid on the hotel bed talking to Clay.   
"What are you? I'm going to say...Ravenclaw."   
"Close, I'm a proud hufflepuff."   
"Really? I'm a Slytherin, it's like we were meant to be friends." Clay chuckled. Syd was still completely unaware of him being in the United Kingdom.   
"I'm really not looking forward to my flight later. I feel like I just adjusted to the time change and then I'm heading back. To make it all worse I'm getting back home early in the morning so I won't be able to sleep." She frowned, putting the phone on speaker so she could finish packing.   
"Wait, you're getting back in the morning?" Clay's tone pepped up.   
"Uh yeah, it's going to be horrendous and then I have to see how badly George trashed my apartment. He asked if he could have Wilbur and another friend over." Clay let out a small chuckle, he was the other friend.   
"Oh, I got to go. Call me when you land okay?"   
"Will do, bye clay." She smiled, hanging so she could finish packing and could leave when Mads got back.

——

"George, she said she's getting back in the morning. I'll get to meet her. I'll at least have a whole day with her." Clay smiled, rambling on.   
"Ew you're gonna make me gag." He teased. "I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you but remember she's getting off a 9 hour flight. You were exhausted."   
"I know, I'm just excited to meet her in person."   
"So you can finally admit how you feel?" He chuckled, nudging him.   
"God George, we are just friends."   
"Friends who constantly flirt, friends who talk almost everyday, friends wh—"   
"I get it. That's just how our friendship is, a giant bit. End of story." Clay chuckled, blushing softly. "Now I think you promised me the best chips in all of the UK?"

——

"Sydnie, how could you be tired? You slept the whole flight." Mads chuckled, grabbing their bags.   
"Hush, mom and dad said they're already here." The two girls chuckled as they made their way to their parents.

——

"Okay, Syd will be here in a few minutes. She'll be ecstatic to see you." George laughed as he finished up cleaning to make the apartment look better than what it did when she left.   
"It's not weird that she's just going to walk in and I'm sitting at her desk?"   
"Would you like to answer the door then?"   
"Okay okay fine. I just don't want to scare her o-or I don't want her to be disappointed."   
"Clay, calm down. It'll be okay." The sound of keys entering the door cause them both to look. "Now go."

——

"George, I'm home." She called out as she hung her keys up.   
"Syd! Hey, how were the states?"   
"Oh it was so much fun. I'm exhausted though. Who knew sleeping nine hours in a plane could be so tiring." They both chuckled as Syd pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you for house sitting."   
"Oh don't mention it. I even got you a little something." He smiled widely.   
"George, streaming from my pc isn't really a gift. Oh Konah! My little baby!" She stopped, putting her full attention on her puppy. "Yes, I missed you. Let me go take my bag to my room and I'll make us a cuppa." She smiled, setting her dog down to grab her bag. Syd walked in, her eyes wandering to her desk chair as it turned.

——

Clay heard her door open, his hands were beginning to sweat. He felt the nerves rush through his body but knew he couldn't back out. He turned the chair, a small smile on his face. "Surprise!" He mumbled, as he held his hands up. Syd dropped her bags and covered her mouth with her hands.   
"Holy...shit." She smiled widely, rushing to hug him as soon as he stood up. Clay happily wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up slightly. "You ass, you didn't say anything about coming.."   
"Yeah, George and I had this plan to surprise you. I guess we still did." He chuckled softly, letting his body relax around her’s. Syd sighed, resting her head on his chest.   
"Okay lovebirds, I'm going to head home. I don't want to take up the rest of his time that he has here." George poked his head in with a chuckle.   
"Wait when are you leaving?"   
"Tonight..." Syd frowned, hugging him tighter.   
"I'll take care of him George, I promise." Syd and Clay said bye to George before both of their attentions went to each other.

It was around noon and they were on their fourth movie. Syd sat with her legs pulled up to her chest, Clay sitting next to her. "I don't know how you handled the flight but I hated it." Syd chuckled, sipping her tea.   
"It was fucking horrible but I did sleep most of the time."   
"God I could really use some sleep but I want to readjust quickly so I could get back into streaming."   
"Take a nap, I don't mind."   
"Clay did you miss what I said." She chuckled, finishing her cup.   
"No I heard, but I can see you need some sleep. I won't let you sleep more than an hour. I promise. Plus you just finished your cuppa." Clay smiled, grabbing her throw blanket from the back of her couch and placed it over her.   
"Fine. Only an hour." She placed her empty cup on her coffee table before laying back and closing her eyes. "Only an hour clay..." she mumbled, already drifting to sleep.   
"Yes yes, sleep well Syd." He smiled, scooting a little closer to her so she could fall into his side. Clay carefully wrapped an arm around her before relaxing and finishing the movie. Clay couldn't explain why, but holding her felt natural, it felt right to him.

  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

"Syd, wake up. It's been a couple hours..." Clay mumbled, walking up. He didn't mean to fall asleep, it just happened. The two were cuddled up together, Clays arms around Syd's waist and Syd's head on his chest.   
"Hm..." she mumbled, waking up.   
"Good morning sleeping beauty." He chuckled, instinctively pulling her closer to him.   
"It's the evening clay but good morning to you too."   
"Did you sleep well?"   
"Mhm...o-oh sorry." Syd blushed, realizing how she was laying.   
"Oh uh it's okay don't worry about it." They both laughed awkwardly as they separated. She stood up to stretch.   
"What time do you need to be at the airport? I don't wanna make you late."   
"Oh, I need to be there at 9. That gives me a couple hours."   
"Want to go out for dinner? I'll pay." Syd smiled.   
"Okay, fine but let me pay."   
"When your my guest are you fucking ridiculous?" She chuckled, hitting him with her blanket. "You've done so much for me at least let me feed you before getting on your long flight." She smiled.   
"Okay fine." They both laughed as they both moved to get their things to go have dinner.

Clay and Syd were walking back from having dinner, Clay having to leave in an hour. They've been laughing all night. "I really wish you got to meet my sister, you would've adored her." Syd spoke with a smile, hugging herself for warmth. Clay noticed and quickly took off his hoodie.   
"Are you cold? Here." He smiled, handing her the hoodie.   
"Oh it's okay, it's only a few blocks fro-"   
"Sydnie I can see you shivering. It's okay." He smiled, stopping as he spoke.   
"Fine..." she sighed, quickly putting it on.   
"It's so big on you." He chuckled, watching as she pulled the ends of the sleeve over her hands.   
"Do you see the height difference between us? You have a good 6 inches on me." She chuckled, their hands brushing together. Clay took a small breath before reaching down to grab her hand. Syd blushed softly, giving his hand a soft squeeze. "It sucks I only got to see you for a day. I know we only talked about meeting in person occasionally but now that it happened I wish we had more time." She chuckled as she sighed sadly.   
"I know, but we can plan something for next time and not just surprise you." He chuckled, trying to keep the mood positive. The two walked in silence the rest of the way to Syd's apartment, just enjoying each other's company.

"Do you have everything?"   
"Yes."   
"Are you sure clay?"   
"Sydnie, I have everything." Clay chuckled, dropping his suitcase to pull her in for a hug. She sighed, burying her face into his chest. "I'll see ya." Clay didn't want to say goodbye.   
"Have a safe flight. Call me when you land okay?" She mumbled, hugging him tighter.   
"I will."   
"You're gonna miss your flight man." George spoke up, shoving his phone into his pocket. Clay reluctantly pulled away from Syd, moving to give George a hug.   
"I'll see you guys next time." He smiled, waving sadly at his two friends. Syd waved back, noticing that she was still wearing his hoodie.   
"Shit...wait clay! Your hoodie."   
"Keep it. It looks better on you anyways." He smiled, turning to walk to his gate and out of their view. Syd blushed, hugging herself as she walked to her car with George.

**@SyddtheKidd  
[image]  
back in my humble home after a week in the states. got this comfy hoodie today, wonder when I can get another one…  
|  
— @Georgenootfound  
I was literally in the other room how come I'm not in the picture  
|  
— @SyddtheKidd  
You hate taking pictures with me wdym  
|  
— @dreamwastaken2  
wow green. I love green.  
|  
— @syddthekidd  
:D**

The next morning, Syd returned to her streams. The smp just happened to be in the middle of a war. "SYD. SYD. SYD HURRY UP."   
"Tommy stop shouting at me."   
"I'M WILBUR'S RIGHT HAND MAN, I NEED THESE WEAPONS AND ARMOR."   
"Tubbo and I are heading over there now." She spoke, chuckling softly.   
"This green bastard is going down." Tommy spoke as they arrived at L'Manberg.   
"Oh shit, Dream is calling me."   
"Don't let him persuade you Big S, you're one the best pvp player we have." Syd chuckled, disconnecting from the call with Tubbo and Tommy to answer Dream.   
"Dream."   
"Syd."   
"How can I help you?"   
"Please, hear me out."   
"Dream, I've already told you."   
"I know I know, but listen. If you join us, join the right side of history. It'll be so beneficial for you. Everyone here knows you're a beast when it comes to pvp. Think of how weak they are."   
"Dream there is nothing beneficial for me if I were to betray L'Manberg and there is nothing you can offer me that will change my mind."   
"Those are some big words from a small girl."   
"Oh wow, Mr. I'm 6 inches taller than you so I'm intimidating."   
"Syd I don't want to fight against you."   
"L'Manberg is where I am and what I'm fighting for. Sit on that Green boy." She chuckled hanging up on him and rejoining the other two. "Hello boys."   
"Big S! What happened?"   
"Syd!"   
"One last attempt to get me to join him. All I know is that Dreamsmp will fall today." Syd smiled as the other cheered, having no idea what they were in for.

"Eret listen, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, you fucked up." Tommy said, moments after Eret betrayed L'Manberg.   
"Dream you green bastard." Syd mumbled, regrouping with the others after being brutally ambushed. Tommy soon began to go off at Dream getting in a playful argument. One thing led to another and Tommy ended up getting into a duel with him. "Wilbur, I know he's your right hand man but do you mind if I speak to him real quick."   
"Oh of course syd." Wilbur spoke happily, hopping out of their private call to leave her alone with Tommy.   
"Listen Syd I'm nervous. I'm worried."   
"Yeah I can tell, you called me syd."   
"What if I lose this for us?"   
"Tommy, breathe. You can do this. I have a plan that might work but you need to bring it. I want you to kill that green son of a bitch. Just focus and watch him. He'll try to jump and shoot at you. He always does that first."   
"Got it Syd. Thanks." Syd smiled, leaving the call.

_ SYDTHESCIENCEKID WHISPERED TO DREAM: general 4 _

Syd waited patiently for him to join. "Ah syd, ready to accept defeat."   
"Hello to you to dream."   
"Bold of you guys to trust Tommy with this."   
"I'm going to make you an offer."   
"Oh, you are?"   
"I am..."   
"I'm listening."   
"Let L'Manberg have independence and I will hop on the first flight to Florida." Syd smiled.   
"Woah wait wait wait. For real?"   
"Yes. For real." There was a moment of silence, he was contemplating it.

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

"Okay syd, I've thought long and hard about it."   
"What's your answer?"   
"As tempting as your offer was, and I mean it was so fucking hard to not say yes without thinking it through, I'm going to have to decline." Syd sighed, running a hand through her hair.   
"Clay...Clayyyy why would you do this to me." Syd just knew he was smiling on his end and he was. There was no way Clay could really be mad at Syd or upset with her. "If your serious, I want you to video call me and say it to my face." They chuckled.   
"Okay. Fine." She smiled, making sure her stream wouldn't be able to see him. His face appeared and Syd tried her best to look intimidating but couldn't help but smile softly.   
"Now tell me you are passing up the opportunity for me to get on the first flight I can to Florida."   
"Syd.." he began to speak, his lips curling into a smile. "As happy as it would make me to spend more than 18 hours with you, I just can't let the others down." Clay frowned, running a hand through his hair.   
"Hm...I see where your priorities stand." Syd was joking, she couldn't be mad at him. She left the call without saying another word, joining the call with the L'Manberg boys. "Tommy, I need you to kick his ass. My plan backfired."   
"BIG S YOU SAID YOU HAD IT!"   
"I KNOW BUT HE ISNT AS BIG OF A SIMP AS I THOUGHT."   
"SYD WHAT THE HELL."   
"TOMMY REMEMBER WHAT I SAID BIG MAN! YOU GOT THIS. WILBUR TELL HIM."   
"Yeah, Tommy you got this." Wilbur spoke softly and soon the duel began. Everyone watched as the two intensely dueled. Before they knew it, Tommy was dead. The cheers of the other team filled everyone's ears before Tommy spoke up.   
"Hey—Hey Dream, let's chat real quick big man. General 3." The two disappeared leaving everyone else to talk. Before they knew it, Tommy joined the L'Manberg call. "We did it boys. We won."   
"Wait what?"   
"Big man what's going on?"   
"Big S, Wilbur, I traded the discs for our Independence." They all cheered.

**@SyddtheKidd  
won the war, feeling   
|  
— @Tommyinnit  
YEAH BIG S!!  
  
|  
— @TubboLive  
L'MANBERG FOR THE WIN!!  
  
|  
— @dreamwastaken2  
why am I regretting my decision**

Syd smiled, sitting on her couch drinking her tea. She was in a group video call with her fellow L'Manberg men.   
"Tommy, I can't believe you almost choked even after syd gave you pointers.." Wilbur teased   
"Listen, I know I'm all talk most of the time but no one will ever be as good as Syd." Everyone chuckled.   
"Thanks Tommy." She smiled.   
"Well, I think what Tommy did was incredibly selfless and showed just how much he cares about L'Manberg." Toby spoke.   
"Thanks Toby." Tommy smiled, the rest of the call being filled with small talk. 

Once Tommy and Toby left, it just left Wilbur and Syd.   
"Be honest Will, did George trash my apartment at all?" He chuckled.   
"No actually, Clay wouldn't let him. He would nag at him if he left anything out." Syd smiled widely. "If you don't mind me asking, what is going on between the two of you."   
"Uh...I don't know. I mean we're friends." Syd mumbled, the tea in her cup became suddenly fascinating.   
"Forgive me, I don't want to pry or anything, I was just curious."   
"No no it's okay. Just confusing I guess."   
"I get it, but trust me it'll all work out in the end."   
"Thanks Will, I think I'm going to call it a night. I'll talk to you later. Night."   
"Don't mention it, night syd." The call ended leaving Syd with her thoughts. Did she like clay? Or was she confusing the feeling of a friendship for the feeling of a relationship.

——

Clay laid in his bed, on the phone with sapnap as he streamed. "We fought a war today dream, and now I'm trying to spreedrun."   
"Yeah I know, and I feel like an idiot."   
"Why...oh—OH."   
"Yeah." Sapnap chuckled. "On the bright side, you got the discs."   
"Yeah yeah I did. I know."   
"Just a minute guys I need to do something." Sapnap moves to discord, messaging clay.

sapnap: hey man, I can tell something's up. I can end the stream if you need to talk.   
Dream: no it's okay.

Sapnap sighed, unmuting his mic. "Hey guys, I'm sorry I'm going to cut the stream a little early today. Thank you for coming and I'll catch you guys next time." Sapnap ended the stream and his full attention was on clay.   
"You didn't have to do that."   
"I know. What's wrong man."   
"She offered to come on the first flight to Florida. I passed that up because I wanted to win and we ended up losing."   
"The whole war was a bit, why are you getting so hung up on it?"   
"She was being dead serious. I had this stupid plan with George to surprise her when I landed. She ended up arriving in Florida the same day I was leaving. I only got to see her for less than a day and I felt bad the entire time because she had just gotten off a 9 hour flight."   
"Clay man, it's okay. If she was being serious she'll do it eventually. Don't let it eat you up."   
"I know I'm just..." he sighed. "I'm just crazy about her." Clay spoke with a smile. It was the first time he admitted it.

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

It's been a month since the war happened and everything on the server seemed to return to normal. Everyone remained civil and L'Manberg kept growing. Right now Syd was messing around with Tubbo on the server. "So syd, I was thinking. Maybe we can start collecting the bees and putting them in your house."   
"Oh yeah! We can put them in the spare room that's on the second floor! Ugh Tubbo have I mentioned how absolutely brilliant you are." Tubbo chuckled, causing Syd to smile. She honestly developed this brotherly bond with him as they grew close all because of the smp.    
"Aw thanks syd, you're quite brilliant yourself." The two continued to execute their plan, syd ending her stream once they were finished.

**@SyddtheKidd  
Thanks for another amazing stream everyone! Tomorrow will be a day off for me as I turn another year older  
|  
— @Tubbolive  
hopefully my card will make it on time...enjoy your day off!!  
|  
— @dreamwastaken2  
I'll have a drink in your honor  
|  
— @SyddtheKidd  
so will I green boy**

"Syd, just stand next to your cake. Just one quick picture." Syd rolled her eyes, listening to her sister and smiling for the camera.   
"You seriously went too far with this cake." She chuckled, looking between George and Mads. Her parents were laughing with them.   
"Hey, I think it's very fitting." George laughed, taking a seat at the island.   
"It's a cake with my Minecraft skin on it. This is insane."   
"Well for someone who just hit 500k on YouTube and 10000 on twitch I think it's what you deserve." Mads chuckled, shoving her phone into her pocket.   
"Send that picture to me later please." She asked before they all sang happy birthday to her. Syd couldn't help but smile with happiness. After they were done, she cut the cake and they branched off to have small talk. Syd just sat back, enjoying the moment before he phone went off.

_ INCOMING CALL FROM CLAY _

She smiled, answering it quickly as she walked to her room. "Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear sydnie, happy birthday to you!" Clay began to sing as soon as she answered. Syd couldn't hold back the laugh that fell from her lips.   
"Aw Clay, thank you."   
"Also, I'm assuming it didn't arrive yet, but I sent you a little care package for your birthday. Something similar that you did for my birthday."   
"Clay you really shouldn't have."   
"Oh please, it's my pleasure. You deserve to have the best birthday." Syd blushed, going silent.   
"Thank you Clay, for everything."   
"Seriously, you don't need to thank me."   
"Yes I do, since the day we met you've been nothing but kind to me." Clay smiled at her words. "I feel like I can't make it up to you but I'm trying." Syd chuckled.   
"Syd, just talking to you makes my day so much better. I feel like I can never make it up to you." Clay chuckled. It was during this phone call that she realized that maybe her feelings for Clay were more than just friends.   
"Thanks for singing to me, I'll talk to you later okay?"   
"Of course. As always I look forward to it."   
"Bye Clay."   
"Bye Syd." She smiled, taking a seat on her bed. George walked in with a chuckle.   
"Syd, there you are." George stated, barging into her room.   
"Sorry, Clay called."   
"Damnit, I wanted to say hi."   
"George, why did you let me catch feelings for someone who is literally across the world." She chuckled, nudging him softly.   
"Did you just admit—"   
"Yes and if you tell my sister I will drag you in the mud."

**@SyddtheKidd  
[insert image]  
Thank you for all the incredible birthday wishes guys! Also nothing will top @tubbolive card he sent me  
|  
— @Tubbolive  
Aw yay! I'm so happy you got it! Happy birthday syd!  
|  
— @SyddtheKidd  
Thank you Tubbo, I adore it  
|  
— @dreamwastaken2  
I literally called you and sang to you  
|  
— @twsimpnap  
ah yes, I taught you well**

"It's a couple days late but it finally arrived and I wanted to open it with you so you could see my reaction." Syd smiled placing the box on her desk.   
"Aw yes. I'm so happy I get to see your reaction." Clay chuckled, the sound of tape ripping off the box filled their ears.   
"You really packed stuff in here didn't you." She suckled, he flaps pushing open once the tape was off. "Also can I say I love your handwriting."   
"Heh, thanks. I had to top yours you know. Oh, uh can I ask that you read the letter on your own?"   
"Oh of course." She smiled, setting the envelope with the letter to the side. "What, you're the best. Who told you I liked American skittles?"   
"I have my ways." Clay chuckled leaning back in his desk chair, his eyes never leaving the screen.   
"Holy shit, it's a little me. This is amazing!" Syd rambled on, looking at the little figure.   
"It's fucking cool right? A while ago a fan sent me one so I got them to make me one for you."   
"Thank you so much...oh my god you sent me another hoodie." Syd chuckled, instantly putting it on. "And it's even comfier than the last one."   
"Yeah, I saw that you wear my other one all the time and that was getting too small for me anyways."   
"Clay this is fucking ridiculous. Now you're just spoiling me. A Hufflepuff scarf...I can't believe you remembered. Gosh thank you so much. I love it all."   
"Oh don't worry about it. I'm happy you liked it."   
"Please, it could've been a rock and some sticks and I would've treasured it forever." They both laughed. Both Clay and Syd realized they had feelings for each other but are both too nervous to bring it up.

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

_ Dear Sydnie, _ _   
_ _ It's crazy to think that it's only been 8 months since we first met. You've become such a huge part of my life, I don't think I'll ever be able to put it into words but you make my days easier. I know this shitty letter won't compare to the one you sent me but I hope it means as much to you as yours did to me. Thank you for everything that you do for me Syd. Happy Birthday. _ _   
_ _ Love, _ _   
_ _ Clay. _

Syd smiled, sitting in her chair as she read the small letter. She continued to read it over and over again. It may be small but it meant so much to her. She took a couple pictures of herself with his hoodie on and her little figurine.

**@SyddtheKidd  
[insert image]  
A few belated birthday presents from a certain green man. Has it really been 8 months?  
|  
— @dreamwastaken2  
8 months and counting! Nice hoodie by the way :)  
|  
— @SyddtheKidd  
thanks for the goodies clay :) I love them**

Syd smiled, liking some of her replies before heading off to sleep.

——

"Sapnap. Sapnap. CROUCH."   
"DREAM I'M TRYING I KEEP GETTING HIT."   
"IT IS LITERALLY JUST GEORGE COME ON."   
"DREAM SYD IS WITH HIM WE ARE SCREWED." Sapnap and Dream continued to stress as Syd and George moved closer to them. They were playing bed wars and they were the only two teams left.   
"Sapnap, Sapnap, Sapnap watch out."   
"Saying my name like that is stressing me out man."   
"Well just don't suck." They laughed as they continued to build across to their island.   
"George, George please. We're friends. We can talk about this." Sapnap chuckled, moving closer to the island.   
"Remember the plan. Kill syd first then I'll go for the bed and you finish George off."   
"Yes. Got it got it." They both ate their golden apple before rushing into their island, only to find George. Before they knew it, they got the notification that their bed was broken. "WHAT THE HELL."   
"IT WAS SYD, SHE'S NOT HERE." Clay couldn't help but smile, she was incredibly good. It wasn't long before syd came from behind and killed them both. They all went into the same discord call and George and Syd were laughing.   
"How does it feel to get out dreamed." George jokes, laughing softly.   
"I am the new Dream." Syd laughed, causing Dream to laugh. "Eat that clay. Oh shit sorry." Syd chuckled, completely forgetting Sapnap was streaming.   
"Oh no, it's okay Sydnie." Clay spoke with a chuckle.   
"Wait, your name is sydnie?"   
"Sapnap are you okay? Of course her name is sydnie. What else did you think syd was short for." George snapped with a laugh causing syd to fall into a fit of laughter.   
"It's a good thing you have a good sense of humor." Syd jokes, causing the boys to laugh. "Well after that huge win I think I'm gonna part ways and start my stream."   
"See you Syd." Sapnap mumbled.   
"Bye syd."   
"Goodbye sydnie."

——

Syd smiled, watching as her views poured in. She was wearing the hoodie she just got from Clay and was holding a small stuffed dinosaur. "Hey everyone! Welcome! I thought today we would do something different and just chat. I haven't done a stream like this in a while and a lot has happened since then." She talked about all the changes in her life and how happy she is about her channel taking off. Once she was done she began to take questions from the chat. "What's my comfort movie? Oh ratatouille. Hands down." She smiled, watching her chat explode with quotes from the movie. "Who is my best friend? Well I have more than one. You can have as many best friends as you want. The hard friendship to find is that close friendship where you will literally do anything for each other." She chuckled. "Don't worry I'll answer it for you, my closest friends are George and Clay. I've known George for years now and he's been there for literally everything and Clay is just so amazing I can't put it into words." She chuckled before reading off donations and subscribers. There was an alert and it was the text to speech.   
"Hello Syd ilysm and I just wanted to know if you had a YouTube crush?" Syd smiled.   
"Hi! I love you too, thank you for the 5 dollars. Uhm yes I do actually but I'm not going to say." She chuckled, before she knew it she was getting a phone call. "Uh hey. I'm streaming but you probably already knew that. Put you on speaker? Why would I do that, okay fine." She smiled, putting the speakers of her phone up to her mic. "Careful Clay, 20 thousand people can hear you." She chuckled.   
"Okay first off, I'm flattered. Thank you." She looked at the camera confused. "Second, you're one of my close friends too."   
"Wait were you not talking about that when you first started talking?"   
"What? No. I'm flattered to be your YouTube crush."   
"Oh you dream you were my YouTube crush." She chuckled, completely aware of the pun she made.   
"Haha. Seriously though, I am flattered."   
"Oh piss off clay." She chuckled along with him before hanging up on him, the blush rising to her cheeks. Syd had no idea how much longer she would be able to hide her feelings.

  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

"C'mon tell me."   
"No."   
"Sydnie please. You're not streaming anymore." Syd smiled, her phone rested on her chest as she talked with Clay.   
"Clay you just need to trust that I have a good reason why I don't want to tell you."   
"Fine...I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours?" Syd thought for a moment, maybe this was it. Maybe she could tell him.   
"Okay deal but you have to say yours first."   
"Damn it. I was hoping you'd just say yours." They both chuckled. "Anyways, it's like 4am for you. You should sleep."   
"But I'm talking to you, and if I sleep that would be rude." She chuckled, letting out a small yawn.   
"Syd, I don't mind."   
"That would be rude of me." She let out a sleepy chuckle, moving to get comfortable on her bed.   
"Okay okay fine." Clay's laughter filled her ears as she slowly drifted to sleep. "How'd your day go Syd?" Soft snores fell from her lips as she began to sleep. "Syd?" Clay let out a small laugh. "Goodnight syd, sleep well." Clay smiled, muting his end of the call so he wouldn't wake her up.

——

Clay was steaming on the smp, his phone plugged in next to him still on the call with Syd. He didn't want to hang up on her so he just let her sleep. "George, I need you to help. Just ignore him."   
"But he's shooting at me dream."   
"Sapnap stop we need to get this done."   
"Not funny now huh george." Subpoena sassed.    
"You guys are like children." Clay chuckled, continuing to build.   
"Hello?"   
"What the hell was that? That's not funny george." Supnap siad beginning to run after George once more.   
"What are you talking about? That wasn't me."   
"Hold on guys give me a sec." Clay smiled widely as he deafened, grabbing his phone and unmuting, putting it up to his ear. "Good morning."   
"Clay? Did you stay on the phone the whole time?"   
"Uh yeah, I did. I'm sorry if that sounds weird."   
"No actually, it was a nice surprise. Thank you."   
"You were just too adorable to just hang up." Clay laughed, completely forgetting he was streaming.   
"Well, I'm gonna go have some breakfast then maybe I'll hop on the smp later."   
"Okay sounds good. Talk to you later." Clay smiled, hanging up and placing his phone down. He undeafened and George and Sapnap were dying. "What the hell did I miss?"   
"Sapnap..."   
"I don't know Dream, you were just too adorable to pay attention."   
"Sapnap I said be nice about it." George hit him in the game and sighed. Clay sat staring at his chat freak out as he quickly blushed. He cleared his throat trying not to show a reaction.   
"Guys I said this before, we are just friends." He let out a small chuckle before continuing like nothing even happened.

**@SyddtheKidd  
Big plans in the works. I know you all will be hyped about it :)**

Syd smiled, watching all the replies to her tweet pour in. She enjoyed seeing the guesses people had. While she was on holiday in Florida she looked at some apartments. As much as she wanted it to be an official thing she was doing, there were a bunch of huge issues she would have. Syd hopped on the smp, not wanting to stream. "Hey lads." She smiled, joining the call with eret, Tubbo and Clay.   
"Syd!! How was your morning?" Tubbo spoke happily.   
"Hello Syd." Eret spoke.   
"It was great thank you Tubbo. Is anyone streaming?"   
"Uhm...I don't believe so sydnie."   
"Hello clay." She smiled, making her way to her home, only to notice that the bees were gone. "Oh my god Tubbo...the bees are gone!"   
"What?"   
"The bees in my house...do any of you know about this?" all of the boys stayed quiet except Tubbo.   
"Who took the bees lads."   
"I'm not a snitch, but some took them for leverage." Dream spoke softly. Syd was quiet, the clicks of her keyboard the old thing coming from her end.   
"Syd?" Eret questioned with a small chuckled.   
"Tubbo come to general 4 please."   
"Of course." The two joined the call and it was just them.   
"Tubbo I need my bees man. I need them, what is happening where they need leverage."   
"I don't know man, but we need to get them back."   
"I'm gonna go check VODS...did Tommy or Fundy do something? I know Wilbur hasn't been ok in a while."   
"I don't think they did...maybe they are planning something against us." Syd quickly scrubbed through VODS, trying to find the culprit. A small gasp leaving her lips as she found the clip.   
"Tubbo..."   
"Yes?"   
"Follow me back to the general 2 if you will." They joined the other two again, Syd ready to get her bees back.   
"Clay, Eret...as much as I adore the both of you. You have exactly 1 minute to tell me where George put my bees or I will kill you both and take your stuff."

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

"SYD. SYD PLEASE STOP." Clay yelled, running away from syd as she shot her crossbow landing almost every shot.   
"Where are my fucking bees dream."   
"I DON'T KNOW."   
"TUBBO NOW." Just as dream rounded the corner, Tubbo jumped out to kill him. He took his things and placed them in his endear chest.   
"Got em! One down one to go!"   
"We make a great team Tubbo."   
"No one messes with the bees."   
"Damn right." Syd and Tubbo made their way to the next dream smp member they could find.   
"Syd...can you uh...join general 3 please." Dream mumbled, syd following him out of the call.   
"Hello dream."   
"Syd, if I tell you where your bees are, will you give me back my stuff?"   
"Maybe..."   
"Maybe? what do you mean maybe."   
"Maybe means maybe. George didn't just hurt me he hurt Tubbo too." Syd chuckled.   
"I know I know. Please."   
"Are you streaming?"   
"Uh no."   
"Clay I'm just giving you a hard time but if you did tell me I probably wouldn't give you your stuff back." She smiled, adjusting her glasses.   
"Oh...shit I really thought you were mad at me."   
"Mad at you? Please." They both chuckled. "It's hard to be mad at you Clay."   
"I was honestly worried...I was about to write you an apology letter or tweet." Clay jokes with a laugh. "Are you busy? I was thinking maybe we could have a movie night or something." Syd smiled.   
"I'm not actually. I could pull a movie up and ask the oth—"   
"Oh uhm I was actually thinking it could be just us. You know like a...like a uh."   
"Like a date?"   
"Yeah. A date...if that's okay with you?"   
"It's perfect actually. Let me shower and I'll call you when I'm done. You can pick the movie." Syd couldn't stop smiling.   
"Of course. I'll talk to you soon." They both said their goodbyes to everyone before leaving the server to get ready for their virtual date.

**@SyddTheKidd  
I may have lost my bees but hey, someone is making it up to me :D**

**@dreamwastaken2  
what kind of movies do you show to impress a girl? Asking for a friend.**

Syd smiled, as he made herself look decent but that she didn't try hard. She put on comfy clothes before heading to her desk. She quickly messaged Clay asking if he was ready. Soon clay called her and his face filled her screen. It seemed clay did the same thing as Syd. He was wearing just a regular pair of jeans and a solid color shirt. "Hey Syd...you look amazing by the way."   
"T-Thanks...you look good yourself." Clay smiled.   
"What movie are we watching tonight?"   
"I heard from someone that your favorite movie was ratatouille so I bought it for us to watch tonight."   
"Clay, you really are the best. I know I say that a lot but it's true. I just wished I was closer to you..."   
"Hey hey it's okay. Let's just enjoy the night yeah?"   
"Yeah. Thanks."

——

Clay smiled, his attention was completely off the movie and onto Syd. He enjoyed the way she smiled and laughed at the children's movie that he was sure she saw thousands of times. He paid attention to the way her eyes crinkled and squinted when she laughed and how much he loved it. How after every time she laughed she would adjust her glasses.   
"Clay? Hello?"   
"What? I'm sorry. I guess I zoned out."   
"I was saying thank you. I really enjoyed tonight."   
"Oh it's no problem, I enjoyed tonight too. We should totally do it again."   
"Mr. Clay, are you asking me on a second date?"   
"Maybe I am."   
"Then maybe I'm saying yes."   
"Tomorrow?"   
"Sounds perfect."

——

**@SyddtheKidd  
Shut up. I'm a simp.  
|  
— @dreamwastaken2  
I promise you I'm a bigger simp.**

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

"George...we are calling them dates but we aren't dating. Ugh it's all so confusing." Syd frowned, laying back on her bed as George sat in her desk chair.   
"Syd, maybe you should just talk to him."   
"But what if it messes things up. I just don't think I could handle losing him." George carefully moved over to take a seat next to help comfort her.   
"Syd, maybe you're just overthinking but think on the bright side. You do have a good thing going with him and MCC teams are being announced in a few minutes."   
"Yeah yeah. I hope I'm with people I'm acquainted with for my first MCC." She chuckled, walking over to start up her computer. As soon as she opened twitter she saw the notification.

**@MCChampionship_  
Announcing Lime Llamas! **

**@Dreamwastaken @TubboLive @TommyInnIt @SyddtheKidd**

**Watch them compete in the MC Championship on Saturday the 12 of September 8PM BST!**

"GEORGE WE ARE GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Syd yelled out with a soft chuckle.   
"Dammit I wanted to be on a team with you." George chuckled. "Now how long before Clay calls you." Almost on cue, syd got the call. Syd chuckled, putting the phone to her ear.   
"Hey clay."   
"TEAM LIME LLAMAS!!" They both chuckled.   
"You hear that George, team lime llamas." George flipped her off and she just rolled her eyes. "But I am extremely happy Scott put me on a team with people I know."   
"I'm just happy I'm on a team with you. I would have enjoyed beating you but I'll be much happier winning with you." Clay smiled.   
"You know what, in your own weird way Clay that was extremely sweet."   
"Anything for you, hey are we still on for our date tonight?"   
"Uh yeah sure. Can I maybe call you a little early? I wanna talk to you about something."   
"Of course. I'll talk to you tonight."   
"Bye clay." She sighed, walking over to fall onto her bed. "George why am I scared."   
"It's going to be okay. He wouldn't do anything that would hurt you.

——

"What could she want to talk to me about? What if she doesn't want to go on the dates anymore? What if she doesn't like me?" Clay began to worry, talking to Sapnap on discord.    
"Okay Dream I think you're overthinking here. You guys are inseparable." Sapnap assured him. "What if she just wants to make things official? You know, none of the other bullshit."   
"Sapnap I don't know. Maybe I am just overthinking...why is dating so confusing?" Sapnap just laughed, Dream soon joined him.

——

Syd sat in her desk chair, waiting for clay to call her on discord. She hugged her knee, jumping slightly at the ringtone. She answered it with a smile. "Hey clay."   
"Hi, you look beautiful as always." Syd blushed looking into her lap. "What did you want to talk about?"   
"Oh uhm yeah...I just wanted to ask about-uh-about us?" She fumbled over her words, feeling extremely nervous.   
"What do you wanna know?"   
"Like what are we? Are we friends?"   
"Of course we're friends." Clay let out a small chuckle.   
"No clay— like are we dating? I mean we're calling these movie calls dates and when you were in the UK we had those moments I just need to know..." Syd looked into her lap, picking at her nails.   
"Sydnie...I really like you, I do. I really want to be able to take you out on actual dates, be able to hold your hand. Wrap an arm around you while watching a silly movie about a cute rat." Syd laughed softly, a smile taking over her lips. "I would be extremely lucky if I was able to call you my girlfriend." They both laughed softly, wide smiles plastered on both of their faces.   
"Then it seems to me that you're extremely lucky." Clay smiled, a chuckle leaving his lips.   
"I guess this is our official first date."   
"Yeah, it is." They smiled, the movie soon started.

**@Dreamwastaken2  
I am the luckiest man alive huh**

**@SyddtheKidd  
hey Alexa, play absolutely smitten by dodie Clark**

The next morning, syd was training for mcc with her team. She was laughing and enjoying the moment when she received a notification. It was an email. She went silent "Syd? Is everything okay?"   
"Big s?"   
"Sydnie?"

_ Hello Ms. Harper, we are pleased to inform you that you have been granted a permanent resident visa (GREEN CARD). It will be fully processed by the end of this month. _

Syd let out a loud squeal. "HOLY SHIT!! I gotta go guys. I'm so so sorry. I'll be back on later. I need to go to my parents." She quickly logged off without another word and grabbed her keys to drive to her parents house.

  
  



	18. Chapter 18

Syd carefully knocked on her parents door. "Syd are you just not going to tell me why you spontaneously picked me and took me to our parents house?"   
"I told you, you'll see. Just be patient." Syd chuckled, greeting her parents. "Mom dad! Hi! I have big news for you guys and I needed to tell you right away.” Their parents led them in, Syd's mother making a pot of tea.   
"Okay syd, what do you need to tell us?" Mads asked, taking a sip of her tea.   
"Well okay, when mads and I went to the states a few months ago I went and looked at some apartments. Well while I was out there I found one I liked. I applied for a green card and well I got one. All I need to do is email the landlord and I'm all set to move." Syd spoke with a huge smile, her family cheering softly.   
"Oh syd! I'm so happy for you."   
"You've grown up so much, your father and I are happy that you're going to follow your dreams." She smiled, giving them each a hug as they began to talk about how they would get her things over there.

——

"Did that sound like a bad holy shit or a good holy shit to you guys?" Clay asked, continuing to train with Tommy and Tubbo.   
"It sounded more shocked to me." Tubbo answered.   
"Like a good shock or a bad shock?"   
"Big man, I'm sure she's fine. Besides if she wasn't I'm sure you'll be one of the first people she'd contact."   
"Yeah you're right Tommy..." He chuckled, helping Tubbo out with some of the parkour jumps.

——

**@SyddtheKidd  
So close to announcing some big news!! Just a couple more days :)**

Syd smiled, walking into her apartment. She emailed the landlord and worked out a day to video call to go over the lease. Her move in day would be next week, a few days before MCC. It was risky but the landlord promised there would be WiFi when she arrived. She bought boxes to pack her things. Soon her sister arrived with food and helped her back as well. "Wow, so you're really going to be moving to Florida."   
"Yeah, I figured my career is better out there and there are more opportunities."   
"Well I'm happy for you syd. I really am."   
"It's also a plus that I'm moving closer to Clay." Syd and Mads chuckle.   
"Oh yeah Mr. he's just my friend."   
"No no. Boyfriend now actually." Mads laughed, hugging her tightly. Syd's phone went off, of course it was clay. "Speaking of Clay, one sec." she raised her phone to her ear with a smile. "Hello?"   
"Hey, I just wanted to see if you were okay? You left so abruptly I was worried."   
"Oh. No I'm okay. I promise." Syd smiled.   
"What should I do about these plates?" Mads called out.   
"Oh, bubble wrap them and put them in the box."   
"Moving are you?" Clay asked with a chuckle.   
"Uh yeah, something like that."   
"Well I don't want to disturb you while you're working then."   
"I'll call you tonight? Can you help me train parkour?"   
"Wouldn't miss it. Bye Sydnie."   
"See ya Clay."

A couple days later, after the lease was finalized and she was almost all packed to move. She started up her stream, her last stream in the UK. Her pc was the last thing she needed to pack. "Hello hello!! Yes the title is correct. It's finally time to announce what I've been talking about for about a month. No one knows about it other than my family so it's really secretive." She chuckled, hopping on the server. "Well, would you look at that. It's Dream. Hello dream!"   
"Hi!!"   
"Would you care to follow me for a moment."   
"Of course."   
"Well as you know, you fell asleep on call last night and I happened to do a little bit of grinding if you will." Syd led him over to his base, the closer they got the more her house came into view.   
"Sydnie, why did you move your house closer to mine? Did you miss me."   
"Dream, me missing you has nothing to do with why I moved my house over here. It's actually to help me with my huge announcement."   
"You mean the announcement you couldn't even tell me."   
"Yes exactly. I thought it was only fitting that I moved my house closer to you on the SMP since I'm moving closer to you in real life." Syd smiled widely, watching her chat go crazy. Clay remained silent. "Dream? Clay are you okay?"   
"Syd, are you saying...this better not be some sick joke."   
"It's not a joke. Clay I'm moving to the states." She smiled widely, for a moment it was like it was just them in a call.   
"Holy Shit!! Oh my god."   
"My flight leaves tomorrow, which gives me just enough time to set up and stream MCC from my new apartment."   
"Sydnie I don't think you know how fucking excited I am. Wait...before I get any more excited where in the states are you moving to?"   
"Florida."   
"LETS FUCKING GO I CAN TAKE YOU ON A DATE." Clay yelled happily, slamming his hand on his desk causing syd to laugh. "I don't care what you say, I'm picking you up from the airport and I'm helping you move in."   
"You know what, I'm not gonna argue with that." Syd chuckled, glancing over to her chat. They were going crazy. "Oh my god, Clay. We never really 'went public' and my chat is going insane." They both laughed.

  
  



	19. Chapter 19

**@SyddtheKidd  
Goodbye Brighton, here's to a new chapter.  
|  
— @TubboLive  
I'm gonna miss you Syd D:  
|  
— @SyddtheKidd  
I'm gonna miss you too Tubbo :(**

Syd was at the airport with George and her sister. "Thank you guys for dropping me off. Come visit me whenever you want yeah?"   
"Of course Syd, I can't go long without bothering you." Mads smiled, tearing up a little as she hugged her.   
"I'm gonna miss you. I can't remember the last time we actually went without seeing each other." George chuckled, pulling her in for a tight hug.   
"George you're gonna make me cry, I'm gonna miss you." She chuckled, pulling away when they called for her to board. "I love you both." She wiped her tears and boarded the plane.

——

"What should I get her...flowers? Chocolate?" Clay mumbled as he sat talking to Sapnap on discord.    
"What did you want after you got off the long flight?"   
"Something to eat."   
"There. Get her some flowers and take her out to lunch."   
"You are literally a geniuses Sapnap. Hey I gotta go. She's gonna be here in a couple hours.” Clay had gotten a small bouquet of flowers and dressed nicely without trying too hard. He waited by baggage claim for her flight to land. He only waited about an hour before her flight began to flow into the airport hallways.

——

Syd had her headphones in as she held her backpack straps. She was excited and nervous to start her new life and to see clay again. She walked down the stairs, yet to see her boyfriend standing there waiting. She walked past him, completely lost in her music causing him to chuckle. He followed after her, tapping her shoulder lightly. Syd jumped softly, taking her headphones out. She let out a small gasp as she turned, noticing who it was. They didn't hesitate to wrap their arms around each other for a hug. "Welcome home Sydnie."   
"Holy shit...hi." She hid her face in his chest, not wanting to let go.   
"How was your flight?"   
"It's a lot easier the second time around." She chuckled, pulling away when the baggage began to come out. As soon as she saw her suitcases she grabbed it and followed clay out to her car.   
"Oh, I'm sorry these are for you." He smiled, handing her the flowers.   
"Clay...thank you." He helped her load her things in the car before opening her door. She thanked him before getting in.   
"I was thinking you might be hungry, anything you want to eat?"   
"Actually can I maybe nap first? All of my things arrived at my apartment yesterday so I just need to unpack...."   
"Why don't you nap at my place for a couple hours? Then I can take you to get food and I'll go help you unpack so you can sleep in your apartment."   
"That actually sounds lovely thank you." Clay smiled, reaching his free hand to hold Syd's.

Clay led her to his front door, a smile on his face. He opened the door and was instantly greeted by patches. "Hello patches, this is Sydnie. The other girl you've heard about." Syd chuckled, holding her hand out for patches to sniff. She let out a yawn as the cat began to purr against her hand. "Aw patches likes you! C'mon, let me take you to my room so you can sleep." Clay smiled, he opened the door and she quickly took her shoes off so she could lay on his bed. She closed her eyes and began to snore softly. He smiled, placing a soft kiss on her head before laying a blanket over her.

——

"Hey guys, sorry I have to whisper Sydnie is sleeping and I don't wanna wake her up."   
"Dream! Welcome to the stream big man."   
"Thanks Tommy, I just wanted to see how you and Tubbo are doing. MCC is just a few days away and we are gonna win."   
"YEAH!!!" They both chuckled.   
"Clay..."   
"Oh my god."   
"What the hell was that."   
"I think syd is talking in her sleep." Tommy begins to laugh. "Tommy shut up it's cute."   
"patches..." Clay let out a soft aw.   
"Okay I'm gonna go, enjoy your stream." Clay left, shutting off his pc. He carefully laid down next to Syd in his bed, patches walking to lay in the open spot between their legs. He carefully wrapped an arm around her, holding her close as she slept. He placed a soft kiss on her head, slowly drifting off to sleep himself.

A couple hours later, they woke up. Syd was curled up around clay. He couldn't help but smile as she woke up. "Hey..." he mumbled, running a hand through his hair.   
"Hi. How long was I asleep for?"   
"Only a couple hours but don't worry about it you seemed tired." He smiled, placing a kiss on her head. Syd blushed softly, hiding her face in his chest.

——

"You're sure this place has the best burgers in Florida?"   
"Sydnie, I promise."   
"Good, I'm starving." She chuckled, grabbing his hand as they walked in. "When we first started talking did you ever think we would come to this point?"   
"If I told that clay what would happen, he wouldn't believe me."   
"That syd wouldn't believe me either. It's funny knowing that most of our flirting was done for a bit." They both let out a soft chuckle.   
"Yeah, but a majority of it was real...well at least in my end."   
"I guess the feeling was mutual for a while." She smiled.They were driving to her new apartment which wasn't that far from where clay lived. "I'm a little nervous. What if it's all shit."   
"Syd don't worry. I'll be there to help you settle in and if you need to you can always spend the night at my place."   
"Thanks clay, you're the best." They walked you to her apartment, syd opening her door with a smile. "It's perfect and looks like all of my stuff is here."   
"Let's get unpacking." Clay smiled, walking to the nearest box and began to help unpack her things.

  
  



	20. Chapter 20

"Clay we can stop for the night, it's almost 10." Syd smiled as she took a seat on her mattress that laid on the floor. She hadn't unpacked her bed frame and she was quite exhausted.   
"Okay, fine but i'm combing back tomorrow to help you finish."   
"On one condition, you let me get some sleep." He chuckled, taking a seat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, syd resting her head on him.   
"Deal. You look exhausted so i won't stay much longer."   
"You really are the best, I probably sound like a broken record saying that." she laughed.   
"I just want to make your transition comfortable. I'm here to help." clay smiled, standing up to leave causing syd to let out a small whine. "text me when you wake up and i'll be over."   
"sounds perfect." she smiled, standing up to walk him to the front door. Syd opened the door, stopping with him in the doorway. "thanks for helping."   
"oh don't mention it." he smiled. "i just can't believe you're actually here."   
"i know, i felt bad keeping it from you but i guess it worked out in the end." clay chuckled, pulling syd in for a hug.   
"Yes it did, get some sleep okay?" syd smiled, pulling away from him slightly to look up at him. Clay's gaze fell to her lips before going back to her eyes. The seconds it took to close the distance between their lips seem like an eternity to both of them. Clay and Syd smiled against each other's lips before pulling away. "goodnight syd."   
"goodnight clay." syd smiled, blushing a deep red and she closed the door. She let out a happy squeal as she headed to bed, happy as can be.

**@SyddtheKidd  
MCC in two day and i still have to unpack...if you see boxes during my stream no you didn't.  
|  
— @Tubbolive  
i miss you already syd D:  
|  
— @SyddtheKidd  
i miss you too D: we should chat soon!**

Syd frowned, placing her phone on her desk before going through another box. She had gotten really close with tubbo and it hurt a little being so far from him. "oh syd i found your pc!"   
"sweet! I can set it up finally." she smiled, rushing to unpack the box and set up her things. "i really miss streaming but i know my next stream will be mcc."   
"it'll be a nice comeback! especially since we are winning."   
"damn right we are! now, can you please hand me the mic arm." she smiled as she happily took the mic arm from clay. The two continued to unpack, only taking short breaks to eat. Before they knew it, Syd was all unpacked. "that was the last thing. my home is complete!"   
"it's adorable. it suits you." Clay smiled, taking a seat on her couch. syd was quick to lay down, her head in his lap.   
"it's so nice to be able to be with you in person. don't get me wrong i loved our discord dates but—"   
"it's nothing like yesterday." Clay chuckled, finishing her thought. "As cheesy as it may sound, all i wanted to do was hold your hand."   
"fucking simp." syd teased causing clay to roll his eyes.   
"look who's talking." they both chuckled, being together felt so right for both of them.

The day of MCC came faster than they thought it would. Syd sat at her desk getting ready to stream as she sat on call with her team. "okay boys, i think i'm gonna defan real quick just so i can start my stream a little early.   
"okay syd! tell your chat i say hi." tubbo spoke with a smile.   
"talk to you in a bit big s."   
"bye syd!!" syd smiled, moving to start up her stream. she couldn't stop the smile that was growing as she saw all the welcome back comments.   
"hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the welcome backs! it feels good to be back. MCC starts in a few minutes but I wanted to come stream a little early to chat with you guys. yes i am completely moved into my new apartment." she let out a soft laugh. "it's good to be back guys,gals and non-binary pals! Let's meet up with the team and get this win today! hello team, ready to win today."   
"BIG S!!" Tommy was quick to speak with a laugh.   
"hello tommy! ready to win?"   
"Yeah!"   
"Hello syd!!"   
"hey tubbo! how are you feeling about your first mcc?"   
"i'm super excited!"   
"hi sydnie!" syd smiled hearing clay's voice, her chat exploded in aw's.   
"hello mr. dream. are you ready for me to carry you to victory?"   
"woah, hey now. i think it's more like i'll carry us to victory."   
"oh ha ha. i just know we are gonna win." The team started to cheer and soon the first game was about to begin.

Dodge Bolt. It was the last game and it was Syd against George. The team was hyping her up but she was still nervous. it all came down to this. "guys what if i mess this up for us."   
"syd you are a pvp god, you got this."   
"Big s your the one that gave me pointers for the duel, you got this."   
"Sydnie, listen to me, you can do it. We all believe in you." Syd took a deep breath, clay's voice calming her nerves.   
"yeah...yeah you guys are right. i got this.'' Soon, it was her turn to shoot. Syd went quiet as she focused on george. all the rest of her team heard was the clicks of her keyboard. It all happened so fast, but before she knew they had won.   
"YES BIG S!"   
"SYD!! YOU DID IT!"   
"HELL YES OH MY GOD!! I DID IT!" Tommy, Tubbo and Syd cheered with happiness. Clay soon joined in.   
"YES SYD!! I LOVE YOU, I'M SO PROUD! YOU DID IT!" Clay spoke happily, not even thinking twice about his words. Syd sat there frozen, her chat going crazy.

——

Clay walked up to Syd's apartment, food in his hand. Soon she opened the door, a smile on her face. "hey, i thought you might want to celebrate."   
"hey, come in." clay happily made his way in and straight to her kitchen to plate the food. "thanks for coming over."   
"Oh no need to thank me syd." he let out a soft chuckle.   
"I'm actually glad you're here, I wanted to ask you about what you said during MCC." he looked at her confused a moment before handing her the plate of food.   
"what did i say? nothing bad i hope..."   
"oh no nothing bad. Just you said something for the first time and I didn't know if it just sorta slipped out or if you meant it or what."   
"that i'm proud of you? i'm sure i've said that before." clay chuckled, completely oblivious to what she was trying to say.   
"no clay, that you love me." syd laughed softly. clay stood there for a moment, blush rising to his cheeks.   
"Are you asking if i meant it?" he asked, suddenly feeling extremely nervous.   
"Yeah..."   
"Syd, i absolutely fucking adore you. i want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to bother you everyday and get my ass kicked in minecraft by you. I love you and I will say as many times as you need me to." He let out a small chuckle, moving closer to her. He used a hand to cup her cheek with a soft smile. "i love you syd."   
"I love you too, truly." she smiled, closing the space between them for a soft kiss. They shared a moment that they would remember forever.

**@SyddtheKidd  
I'm so in love, I never want it to end.**

**@dreamwastaken2  
have you met syd? i love her.**

  
  



	21. Chapter 21

_ *Two Years Later* _

Syd and Clay walked hand in hand down the streets of brighton to her parents house. The cool winter breeze hitting her cheek. "Ah it feels good to be home after 2 years."   
"Your parents aren't going to hate me right?"   
"uh i hope not. they are kinda stuck with you after all right?" she chuckled, leading him up to the door. She rang the doorbell and before she knew it, the door swung open to reveal her sister. "hey mads!"   
"syd! oh welcome home!" she quickly pulled her into a tight hug. "and clay, welcome. it's nice to finally meet you." she pulled away from her sister to give him a hug. "Come on in guys." Syd smiled, holding Clay's hand to ease his nerves.   
"mom! dad! i've missed you!" syd let go of clay to rush over to her parents, giving them a hug.   
"oh my sweet girl, welcome home."   
"we missed you sydnie." she smiled, pulling away and motioning for clay to join them.   
"mom...dad...this is my fiancé clay."   
"It's incredibly wonderful to finally meet you Mr. and Mrs. Harper."   
"oh come here love." Mrs. Harper opened her arms to hug him.   
"Welcome to the family son, if you make our daughter happy it's a yes from us." Mr. Harper spoke, reaching out to shake clay's hand.   
"hey syd, George is here!"

Syd, George and Clay sat on the porch of her childhood home catching up. "it's crazy how only 3 years ago syd replied to one of your tweets and started some bit." George mentioned with a chuckle   
"yeah, crazy how i made the first move." syd teased   
"Hey now, who proposed to who?"   
"Okay sure, you proposed to me but that's beside the point." they all chuckled.   
"who knew some silly little minecraft bit would lead to this." Syd smiled, leaning against clay as he spoke.   
"if you think about george is really to thank. if he never asked me to join the discord server i don't think we ever would have talked." The three sat there talking and just reminiscing on the past.

**_The end_ **

  
  
  



End file.
